Two time double cross
by Moontrial
Summary: Kagome switches sides, twice.


This story begins fifteen years after Kagome's arrival. Kikyo has been killed in a previous battle with Naraku. Kanna and Kagura have finished each other off in a battle. Our story begins with a battle against Naraku. the last battle against Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha is bleeding profusely but still has enough to go another hour purely on anger. Kirara launches at Naraku again who, himself, is also bleeding. He has delved the shikon jewel into his back. Kirara is caught mid-air.  
  
"Noooo, Kirara!!!" screams Shippo crying.  
  
*Snap* Kirara's neck is broken, his body falls limp. "Ha ha ha," Naraku says with a smirk.  
  
"Bastard. I will tear your heart from your body," Inuyasha mutters under his breath has he launches at Naraku. He is knocked aside and tetsusaiga flies from his hand landing about twenty feet away.  
  
"Kohaku, finish these pitiful fighters off," says Naraku.  
  
"No, you are the one who I will finish," whispers Kohaku seeing tears fall from Sango and Shippo's eyes over Kirara's limp body.  
  
"Kohaku? Have you returned?" says Sango tear eyed.  
  
"We will do this together. We will get our revenge," says Kohaku hugging Sango.  
  
"Kohaku." says Naraku surprised.  
  
"I order you to kill them!" yells Naraku.  
  
Sango throws Hiraikotsu at Naraku but it is thrown aside. Kusarikama flies through Naraku's chest sending the shikon jewel flying.  
  
Hiraikotsu slams into Sango's body sending her flying. Kohaku runs to her failing body.  
  
"No, I need you Sango," cries Kohaku.  
  
"Cry not, I am only going to another place. We will be together again. in the next life," Sango whispers. Her body goes limp in Kohaku's arms.  
  
Kohaku drives kusarikama into his own chest. "We come together now," whispers Kohaku falling onto to Sango's already limp body.  
  
Miroku runs from the forest toward the battle. "No, please tell me I am not too late," cries Miroku seeing his fallen friends and Naraku standing.  
  
"Miroku, we've won," calls Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"What? Naraku still stands," says Miroku questioningly.  
  
"He still stands, yes, but his power is gone. Kohaku and Sango worked together to throw the shikon jewel from his body," says Kagome showing him the nearly full jewel. "Kouga has the last of it," says Kagome smiling a little thinking of times past.  
  
Inuyasha rises and staggers toward the tetsusaiga. He gets to it but falls after lifting it. Shippo and Kagome run to him.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha. Miroku will get him, sleep right now," says Kagome and Shippo.  
  
Miroku walks over to Naraku, who has now fallen to his knees. He looks into Naraku's eyes and smirks beginning to remove the covering over his wind tunnel. "Think of this as you are sucked in, you are the one who gave this curse to my family," says Miroku.  
  
"Wai. Give me mercy," cries Naraku.  
  
"Mercy! Give you mercy? You have given no one else mercy and now you cry for me to grant in to you. Never," says Miroku throwing open his wind tunnel sucking Naraku in screaming.  
  
"Finally, it is done," says Miroku as if a weight had been taken off of him. His wind tunnel then begins to close. "What? I can't believe it," says Miroku.  
  
Two weeks later the gang, or what is left, get ready to bid farewell to Miroku.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" says Kagome.  
  
"You could stay," says Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll miss you," says Shippo.  
  
"I'll miss you all too, but I wish to make a family," says Miroku waving.  
  
"Oh, where's my goodbye?" says Sesshoumaru with a smirk.  
  
"Bastard, not now," says Inuyasha. "I'm not ready for this. hell, we aren't ready for this."  
  
Suddenly the tenseiga falls before Kagome, who stares questioningly.  
  
"Use it. Help my dear brother. I wish to fight him at his best," says Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What? Why can't you just leave us be?" cries Kagome but at the same time slamming the tenseiga into Inuyasha.  
  
"What is up with you Kagome?" questions Rin.  
  
"Huh, why is she talking to you Kagome?" asks Inuyasha who is now healed.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha it is because she knows me of course," says Kagome. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you. Inuyasha I am now with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What?" screams Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, you see about a week ago when I went to take a bath Sesshoumaru came up to me and we. came together," says Kagome smirking.  
  
Sesshoumaru says smirking, "all I had to do to get her was to kill that annoying little creature Jaken."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean master?" says Rin. "I though Jaken just went away."  
  
"Rin, don't worry about him. Remember, now Kagome will be with us," says Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh yeah," says Rin. "Hey Kagome, who is that little kid?" says Rin pointing to Shippo.  
  
Shippo runs over to her and says blushing, "Hi, I'm Shippo."  
  
"You little animal," yells Inuyasha.  
  
Rin and Shippo run off playing hide n' go seek.  
  
"Let's get this party started, shall we?" says Sesshoumaru running at Inuyasha with toukijin drawn.  
  
"Whatever bring it on," yells Inuyasha drawing tetsusaiga.  
  
The two swords come together sending sparks flying. Sesshoumaru looks amazed at Inuyasha comparing his new fighting skills with his old skill. The two battle deep into the day. Both men bloodied look to the horizon.  
  
"Nooo," Inuyasha says looking at the rising full moon.  
  
"Kagome, what is his problem?" asks Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't remember to tell you," says Kagome. "Tonight is a full moon, Inuyasha will turn into a human."  
  
"How lucky for me," says Sesshoumaru.  
  
Shippo and Rin come through a clearing both disheveled.  
  
"Master, me and Shippo here have to bid you farewell," says Rin. "He says we're going to have a family together. I wonder how that works" The two run off together.  
  
"Lucky for Rin," says Kagome smirking.  
  
Miroku finally awakens from fainting. Being able to do nothing, his wind tunnel gone and his staff having been broken long ago in a battle against Naraku. The moon reaches into the sky as Inuyasha begins his transformation.  
  
"Pathetic," says Sesshoumaru looking onto Inuyasha's human form.  
  
Kagome starts to slink off in the direction of a mountain. Taking the shikon jewel shards she has off.  
  
"Now you will be with your human mother again you pathetic animal," says Sesshoumaru knocking the tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand and dropping him to his knees.  
  
The tetsusaiga hits Miroku slicing him in half. Sesshoumaru then slams the toukijin into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Ha ha ha, look Kagom." says Sesshoumaru looking around.  
  
Just then a wind throws Sesshoumaru off balance and down to the ground.  
  
"Ha, and he called Inuyasha pathetic," says Kouga putting down Kagome and kissing her.  
  
"What? What is this?" asks Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing I forgot to tell you. I'm Kouga's woman. Have been for a while, ever since I first saw him fight. I have been visiting him or him me when I said I was going to take a bath," says Kagome smirking.  
  
Kouga then says, "yeah, and now I am going to kill you. You are just as much of a dog as Inuyasha was." "I am so sick of you animals."  
  
"You'll pay for that. You flea ridden animal," says Sesshoumaru through his teeth.  
  
Sesshoumaru launches at Kouga with toukijin drawn. Kouga stops the sword grabbing it with one hand. He snaps the sword in two.  
  
"Stupid toothpick," says Kouga.  
  
"Ah, how about this then," says Sesshoumaru beginning to transform into his dog form.  
  
"Always knew he was a dog," Kouga says smirking.  
  
Sesshoumaru slams his paw onto Kouga smirking. Kagome smirks back looking at the paw raising. Sesshoumaru's smirk falls from his face as it turns to a look of question and quickly to fear. Kouga's form jumps through the paw sending blood and flesh flying.  
  
"Ha ha ha, lets do that again," says Kouga smirking.  
  
"This bores me Kouga, kill him now," says Kagome.  
  
"Ok, if I have to. I was just having a little fun," says Kouga running at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru slams his paw down but misses completely as Kouga is now running up his back. Kouga draws his sword and slams it into Sesshoumaru's back. He then rips it out and throws it into his back. The sword flies through Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
"That was fun," says Kouga jumping to Kagome's side as Sesshoumaru falls.  
  
"And he always said he had no heart," laughs Kagome.  
  
"Well I certainly brought him down by throwing my sword through it," says Kouga picking Kagome up. "Let us make a new wolf clan."  
  
"That should be fun," says Kagome smirking. 


End file.
